(Childs) Playland!
by fangirl-with-a-tennant-fetish
Summary: "It's a small wound after all" When cute children-like robots at a local amusement park turn alive- and homicidal, the Winchester brothers decide to investigate. But they soon regret that decision when they realize the robots only become alive when the moons up- and they're stuck with the night-shift. ((Reviews are welcome! Enjoy!))
1. Chapter 1

**A** man in his late thirties was patrolling the grounds of the popular amusement park, Playland! He was the night-watchman on duty that day. He was wearing the stereotypical security guard uniform, blue with a matching hat. He was whistling and spinning his key-rings on his finger. He entered the back door for the slow-paced boat ride "'Friends 'round the world." Automatically, the child-like robots started to sing their song-

_Don't be rude, don't be mean, _  
_if you're a peasent or a queen._  
_If you're dirty or if you're clean. _  
_If you're hair's straight or if it's curled, _  
_You've got friends 'round the world!_

He pulled the switch and the ride went black. The robots shut down, the boats shut down, the lights shut down. Everything shut down.

"There. That's the last of it." He mumbled as he flicked his flashlight on. The man turned to open the back-door. Suddenly, he felt an uneasy feeling. As if he were being watched. He quickly turned around and pointed his flashlight at the inanimate robots. Something didn't seem right about the blond-haired boy from Germany. He seemed… Different.

The night-guard tried to jump on a boat to check out the robot. As he was doing so, he accidentally dropped his flashlight in the water.

"Crap." He complained. The ride was pitch-black. There was a recognizable tune of laughter… Childrens laughter.

Scared, and ultimately uneasy, the man took out a lighter from his pocket and lit a flame. In front of him was the robotic child- the blond little boy dressed as a German.

The boy was on the boat, a good two-feet in front of his electrical plug- aka, the station that gives him power.

The child smiled with teeth that were sharpened to a point. It seemed the boy had layers upon layers of those teeth- like a shark.

The man was gasping and tried to scream.

The boy put his robotic finger in front of his mouth and made the 'ssh' sound. He then smiled again, more sinister than before. The child-like robot blew out the lighter with a single huff.

Surrounding the guard were dozens of pairs of red glowing eyes.

The last things he heard was-

_You've got friends 'round the world!_

His scream.

Then silence.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dean, I've got one." Sam told his brother, as he read an article from his laptop.

"Shoot." Dean took a swig of beer and placed his hand on the back of his head. Dean and Sam were in a motel room, they recently just closed a case in Weiser, ID involving a vamp nest.

"Well, a man named Edward Stockwell, he was 37 years old, completely healthy, everything checked out. He was the night-watchman at some amusement park. Uh… Playland." Sam looked at Dean for a reaction.

"Never heard of it." Dean took another swig of his beer bottle.

"It's apparently pretty popular. Anyways, a few days ago he was found on the grounds of the park. With chunks taken from him. And bite-marks everywhere on his body. Only way they could identify the body was the name-tag on his shirt. There were blood stains leading into the _Friends 'Round the World_ ride. As if someone dragged him from the ride to the front of the park. But get this: He was the only one working the night shift at that time and there was no blood anywhere in the ride." Sam explained.

"Someone could have scrubbed it clean." Dean shrugged.

"See, they thought of that. But nobody went near the ride when they entered the park." Sam answered.

"What about were-wolves? Maybe some vamps had a midnight snack." Dean suggested.

"Nope, his heart was in-tact and the bite-marks were definitely not that of vampires. They're much too wide." The younger Winchester said. "Look, it's down by Ontario-"

"Ontario, Canada?" Dean asked, jerking his head up.

"What? No, Ontario, Idaho." Sam pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, that's only a couple hours drive from here." Dean sat up on the bed.

"Exactly. I say it's worth a shot. What do we have to lose?" Sam closed his laptop and began packing up.

"Fine. But if there's nothing up with this place and you're wrong-" Dean grabbed his bag of clothes (and supplies) and opened the door. "You're winning me a stuffed bear."


	3. Chapter 3

They approached the gate for the theme park. It had roller-coasters, water-rides, the works.  
A man in the ticket booth stamped their hands and gave them tickets for rides.

"This doesn't look too bad." Dean examined the crowded park. "Smells weird but the rush of the-"

"You can't go on rides, Dean." Sam told him.

"Like hell I can't." Dean grumbled.

"No you can't. You're in a tuxedo." Sam sighed.

They were dressed as FBI agents per the norm.

"Damn. Whatever, let's just find someone who knows something about this dead guy." Dean looked around the park, he saw a guy sweeping the grounds. "Like him."

Sam and Dean approached him and flashed their badges.

"Agents Ramone and Ramone, no relation. We have questions about the death of Edward Stockwood" Dean told the janitor.

"Stockwell." Sam glared at his brother.

"Ed… Yeah it's a shame. He was such a good guy." The janitor was a young man with ginger hair and freckles, he took off his hat in respect. "Sorry, name's Andy. Andy Dorifs. I-I just can't believe he's gone."

"Well, Andy. We need to talk to someone of higher authority to further evaluate the investigation." Sam lied.

"Oh yeah, there's Tiffany Glenn, she's the managers daughter. And the manager's been away for a few days now so she's the one to talk to." Andy told them.

"Great, I think she'd be a great help. Between you and me, did Edward have any enemies?" Dean tried to talk quietly.

"Eddie? No, not that I can think of… Oh, 'cept Charles. Charlie was his other night-guard. They used to be partners but they drifted apart somehow. I don't know what happened to Charlie. He just… Left." Andy explained.

"Alright. Thank you very much." Sam nodded.

"Also, Andy… What's that strong… Really freaking strong smell?" Dean asked the janitor.

"Playlands Perfume. It's a trademarked smell that they pump through the park and the rides. It's weird but it's better than smelling the sweat of everybody walking around here." Andy said with a smirk.

"Agreed." Dean scratched his nose.

After a few minutes of walking, the boys came across a building in the park. They entered and walked into an elevator to Tiffany Glenns office.

"We can take it from here Andy. Thanks." Sam assured and the janitor nodded and walked away.

The brothers knocked on Glenns door.

"Who is it?!" A female voice exclaimed from the other side of the door.

"We're with the FBI Miss. Glenn, we're here about-" The door opened before Sam could finish.

"Eddie. You're here about Eddie. Thank god." A blond woman with messy hair and dark circles under her eyes opened the door. Other than the latter, she was a beautiful young woman, about late 20s. "Come in, come in. Sorry about the mess."

Her office was just that. But the boys didn't mind, the impala was no better. They saw a couch that had a few papers on it. Sam moved a piece and sat down.

"Badges?" She asked.

They took out their fake FBI badges and showed the lady.

"Very nice. Okay." Tiffany nodded. "Ask me away, officers."

"What happened to Charlie?" Sam took out a notepad and began writing down her answers.

"I don't know. He was doing the night-shift and never came to work the next morning. Everyone believes he just quit. I wouldn't know, he may have talked to my dad." Tiffany explained.

"Okay, where's your dad?" Dean bluntly said.

"I-I don't know. Dad likes to be spontaneous. But I contacted the police, but they wont do much… As Dad does something like this every other week. Just up and leaves. Which is okay, like… He's not that old so he can still do stuff on his own. I don't know. I can tell you what he was wearing the last time I saw him so that you can see if you can find him." She waited for a response, Sam nodded. "A red and yellow striped tie, red suspenders, a mustardy coloured blazer… Um… Shoes…"

"Alright, we'll see if we can find him." Dean smiled.

"Thank you." She smiled back.

"Oh, Miss. Glenn, would it be okay if my partner and I patrol the parks at night? You know, to get a better view of what Mr. Stockholm-" Dean was interrupted.

"Stockwell." Sam glared at Dean.

"The environment that he was dealing with before he died. It would help our investigation." Dean assured.

"Go ahead, with Eddie gone, we'll have to find new night-guys anyways. Thanks." The woman frantically tried to tidy her hair by brushing it out of the way.

"No, Miss. Glenn." Dean winked at her "Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe you convinced me to go on rides." Sam pouted in line.

"You're just upset because you threw-up on the roller-coaster." Dean grinned.

"I told you, I can't do fast rides." Sam reminded his older-brother.

"Yeah, that's why we're doing the last ride. I did not want to even attempt this because it's boring and educational. So it has you written all over it." Dean smiled, his brother did not.

"Isn't this the ride that Edward was found outside of?" Sam asked an employee.

"I cannot disclose such information, sir." The employee told him in a grouchy tone.

"Why didn't they close this down?" Dean looked at his brother.

Sam shrugged "Cheap place, I guess."

The boys were seated on a boat and they were on their way around the world. Everywhere they went the same song played.

**USA: **  
_Don't be rude, don't be mean, _  
_if you're a peasent or a queen._  
_If you're dirty or if you're clean. _  
_If you're hair's straight or if it's curled, _  
_You've got friends 'round the world!_

**CANADA:**  
_Don't be rude, don't be mean, eh_  
_if you're a peasent or a queen, eh_  
_If you're dirty or if you're clean, eh_  
_If you're hair's straight or if it's curled, _  
_You've got friends 'round the world!_

**MEXICO:**  
_Don't be rude, don't be mean, _  
_if you're a peasent or a queen._  
_If you're dirty or if you're clean. _  
_If you're hair's straight or if it's curled, _  
_You've got friends 'round the world!_

**AUSTRALIA:**  
_Don't be rude, don't be mean, _  
_if you're a peasent or a queen._  
_If you're dirty or if you're clean. _  
_If you're hair's straight or if it's curled, _  
_You've got friends 'round the world!_

**JAPAN:**  
_Don't be rude, don't be mean, _  
_if you're a peasent or a queen._  
_If you're dirty or if you're clean. _  
_If you're hair's straight or if it's curled, _  
_You've got friends 'round the world! _

**FREAKING EVERYWHERE:**  
_Don't be rude, don't be mean, _  
_if you're a peasent or a queen._  
_If you're dirty or if you're clean. _  
_If you're hair's straight or if it's curled, _  
_You've got friends 'round the world!_

Dean was annoyed, filled with hate, his eyes were twitching and his face was stuck on a permanent frown that a child would have if you took away their video games.

Sam was getting to his breaking point too, he was just hiding it better than Dean.

30 Minutes. This ride was 30 minutes.

Germany was the last place to visit. The main robot was a boy with blond hair and a lederhosen.

_Don't be rude, don't be mean, _  
_if you're a peasent or a queen._  
_If you're dirty or if you're clean. _  
_If you're hair's straight or if it's curled, _  
_You've got friends 'round the world!_

Dean took out his cell phone and snapped a picture of the boy.

The ride stopped.

A voice on the announcement system was heard.

"No photography while on the ride please, thank you."

Dean pouted again and tucked his phone away into his pocket.

The ride continued until the end where the boys finally got off the ride.

"Never. Doing. That. Again." Dean complained.

"Yeah, bad call Dean." Sam told him.

"You're the one who can't handle fast rides." Dean glared at his brother. "Besides, those robots were ugly. Like… What kind of poor child looks like that?"

"I don't know. And frankly, after that… I'm a little hungry."Sam laughed.

"Yeah, I don't doubt it after you threw-up your lunch on the roller-coaster. But… Yeah. I'm hungry too. Hey, did you notice the smell?" Dean asked, rubbing his nose again.

"Dean, did you-" Sam didn't finish.

"No! I meant in the ride. The smell." Dean replied.

"Yeah the perfume they pump. Andy told you about that." Sam reminded.

"No… Well maybe. Okay… But I'm sure it's that and something else… Ah well. Lets go get some corn dogs." Dean smiled. "We're going to have a long night ahead of us."


	5. Chapter 5

The gates of the amusement park were closed. It was close to midnight and everyone was out of the park… Well, everyone except Sam and Dean.

Armed with a flashlight and a shotgun, (and not to mention some holy water and salt in their pockets) they patrolled the area.  
Log ride: All good.  
Haunted house: Surprisingly less creepy than ever.  
Ferris wheel: No signs of demons or ghosts.  
Roller coaster: Everything's fine.  
Every ride seemed safe. No sulfur or hex bags anywhere. Finally, the boys came across the ride that Sam wanted to check out in the first place: Friends 'Round the World.

Inside the ride was dark, gloomy and eerie beyond belief… So Sam and Dean felt right at home. It was just another Tuesday for them.  
While Dean was shining his flashlight at the robot children (AKA making faces and poking at them) Sam was trying to find secret entrances or anything suspicious within the ride.

He tried to look everywhere, the floor, the boats, the water, the walls- the wall! The wall by the emergency exit (a hidden one just for workers) it had a symbol on it. One that contained two snakes, one on either side of a… Sam didn't' know. It reminded him of a mix of a cactus and a recorder (the ones that kids use in school) and a… Snowflake? It kind of reminded him of a Christmas tree with a star on the top. Beside the snakes, there were little stars surrounding the image.

Sam looked closer at the symbol "Dean, check this out."

Dean ignored the robots for a minute as he walked to his brother. "Yeah?"

"Do you know this?" Sam looked at Dean.

"Nope. Don't you?" Dean flashed his torch at the image, creating more of a spotlight on the symbol.

"No, but it looks familiar." Sam pulled out a pen from his jean pocket and began to draw the symbol on his hands.

"Sammy, we don't have time for that." Dean took out his phone and snapped a pic of the image. "We'll look it up later, it's probably nothing."

"No, I'm sure I've seen it somewhere." Sam insisted.

"Fine, you've seen it somewhere. Now lets-" Dean turned to see the robot children… Gone. "Uhh, Sam."

"Yeah?" Sam turned around also.

"There were children here, yes?" Dean asked, staying still.

"Yeah." Sam was exactly the same. Frozen.

"Good, so I didn't just imagine that all of them disappeared." Dean nodded "Right. So Sam." He faced his brother. "What the hell?!"

"I-I don't know. Demons?" Sam guessed.

"Demons?! Demons? Is that the best you could do? Hundreds of demons in a ride for children?" Dean spazzed.

"Well I don't know!" Sam replied.

"Still think those robots aren't creepy?" Dean was looking around the ride with his flashlight.

"Now's not the time." Sam split from his brother and tried looking for the robots- well, whatever they were, on the opposite direction of Dean.

"I think it's the perfect time, Sammy. Considering we're about to get killed by psycho Cabbage Patch Kids." Dean told his brother.

"Dean, you're… Uh… You're being over-dramatic." Sam mumbled, searching the ride.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the brothers heard a sound that would normally irritate any sane person. But under the circumstances, it was utterly terrifying.

_Don't be rude, don't be mean, _  
_if you're a peasent or a queen._  
_If you're dirty or if you're clean. _  
_If you're hair's straight or if it's curled, _  
_You've got friends 'round the world!_

"No, Sam, I think I'm being perfectly dramatic." Dean replied sarcastically.


	6. Chapter 6

It was only a matter of time until Sam and Deans batteries on their flashlights ran out.

"What are supposed to do now?!" Dean exclaimed.

"I'm thinking!" Sam yelled, he felt the walls of the ride. The next thing Dean heard was Sams screams as he fell down a flight of stairs.

"Sammy! Sam where are you?!" Dean took out his cellphone and used a flashlight app to lighten his way.

Meanwhile the only light Sam had was the glowing red eyes of the robotic children, those of which were slowly approaching the youngest Winchester.

"Sammy!" Sam heard as he regained consciousness.

Sam looked around and suddenly, the eyes were not there anymore. It was pitch black.

"I'm here! I'm here!" Sam told his brother.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked as he found the stairs and began to walk down. Using the torch app, he flashed it around his brother to reveal…

Nothing. No robots, no children, no nothing. They all suddenly left.

"Yeah, yeah I'm." Sam tried to get up but couldn't, his legs wouldn't let him. "Not okay."

"It's okay Sammy, I've got you." Dean put Sam's arm around his shoulder as his brother used him for support.

"I can't move my legs, Dean." Sam said, trying desperately to walk.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. You've been through worse, Sammy. Remember Christmas of '99?" Dean tried to make light of the situation.

"Yeah, we had to make a Christmas tree out of hospital bracelets." Sam smiled. "Where are the robots?"

"You mean the bloodthirsty gremlins?... I don't know. Never found 'em. Don't worry about that now. We're going to get you back to your old self. You're going to be okay, hear me?" Dean tried to help Sam up the stairs.

"Loud and clear… So, now we know what killed Stockwell." Sam sighed "Poor bastard."

"Sam, I just had a thought." Dean blurted out in his usual manner. "The two other guys that went missing, Charles and Tiffanys dad…"

"Yeah." Sam looked at his brother.

"You think it's the same deal?" Dean replied.

"I don't know. But I do know one thing, we need to find out what these things are, let alone how to kill them." Sam said, aching from his legs.

"First things first Sammy. We gotta get you help." Dean informed Sam as they left the eerie ride.


End file.
